


【研日|R】猫与鼠

by soapsoapsoap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapsoapsoap/pseuds/soapsoapsoap
Summary: 是给美貌帅气叭老师的。
Kudos: 23





	【研日|R】猫与鼠

**Author's Note:**

> 是给美貌帅气叭老师的。

一直躲在沙发底下的绒鼠在嗅到附近没有其他生物气味后，偷偷钻了出来。

‘那个家伙应该已经走了吧？’小心翼翼用爪子戳洗脸的日向翔阳动了动毛绒绒的桔色耳，捂着饿了两天的腹胃，开始在天敌的领域里寻找食物。

日向翔阳也很想离开这个满是猫味的房子，但是他跑过了很多处角落，没找到一挑可以从这里逃出去的路线。

两只爪子慢慢掀开了楼梯阶层上的灰布，下面藏着一块甜腻的奶酪，白色的餐盘上还沾有几抹粉红的奶油。

‘这么明显，肯定是陷阱！’认为自己绝对不会被骗的日向准备放下手中的布料，可下一秒身体就发出了抗议。内心纠结良久后，日向抓着奶酪跳上了楼梯的拐角处。

果腹后的日向舔舐着还沾有甜味的爪子，还没来得及摸摸腹部的绒毛，就被这间房子的主人捏着耳朵逮了起来。

化成人形的孤爪研磨的眼睛依旧给日向一种被天敌猫类盯上的恐怖感。

‘要被吃掉了！’

掌心的耳绒意外地戳到研磨的点，猫眼对上那双水润润的栗色。不管对方有多可怜兮兮，研磨也不会放过这位已经让他一个多月失眠的罪魁祸首。

变出的猫尾将日向死死地圈住，研磨向自己的卧室走去。有宁死不屈精神的日向一口咬上包围自己嫩黄的尾巴，得到的回应除了对方颤动了一下的猫耳，就是那一刻回头给他的那个深不可测的眼神。

“你可以化人形的吧？”研磨猫尾一动，将这只绒鼠放在了毛毯上。

不明原因的日向翔阳在不惹怒猫咪的原则下，果断先选择妥协，但法力不够的他变人形后仍然会露出那对毛茸的耳朵和卷起来不安的尾巴。

没有任何衣料遮挡的身体展露在研磨眼前，是如油画里处女般姿态的肉体，配上那张稚气生动的幼脸，有种轻易遍可让人嗜之成瘾的味道。

孤爪研磨的目光流连在日向翔阳抿起的嘴唇上，那诱人的唇色似乎是新鲜的花蕾，沾染着晨露般的湿意。

被看得有些躁气的日向压下心中想挠咬猫的想法，刚刚还是卷起来的尾巴慢慢展开，时不时摇了两下。

一根手指轻轻落在日向唇上，日向浑然不觉地舔了舔唇上的手指，下面小巧是喉结滑动了一下。

‘有点热？’

从研磨的视角来看，日向的耳根至脸颊都泛上了红晕，像是覆上了一层绯红的薄暮。“你觉得热吗？”，研磨半跪下身面对着他说。

这句话宛如一颗诱人的糖果，勾着日向回应，“嗯，我觉得有点热…”

“你的名字？”

“…日向，翔阳。”

“翔阳……”

这个阴郁又有些色气的声音在他耳边轻轻呢喃着，日向有了一丝窒息的感觉，仰起了脖子，喉结再次滑动了一下，白嫩的双臂用力勾住了研磨的肩膀，用带着尖的虎牙咬上了他的颈窝。

“嘶——”直到嘴里有了一股腻的血腥味，日向才松开了嘴。没有收到受害者的还击，日向红着脸缩了缩脖子往后挪了几十厘米。

仿佛不在意的研磨起身拉开放在床底的医疗箱，用白棉擦了擦点点血迹，随后坐在毛毯上摆弄起因捉鼠而暂停的游戏机。

那种散发着罂粟气息的酥麻感让日向捂住了嘴，鼻腔里发出了黏稠的呻吟，并拢的双腿本能地敞开，腹下莫名其妙升起的躁意令他下意识地摸去，但不得要领的动作却反而火上加油。

‘想要帮忙。’

正在游戏关键时刻时研磨察觉到自己的猫尾被什么东西缠上了，他看到那团桔毛勾着猫尾想要往自己那个方向去。如他所愿地贴近后，目光这次逗留在日向带着泪痕的睫毛上。

研磨低下头嘴唇同样也贴在日向的颈窝处，舔舐，轻咬，如同捕食者试探猎物。比日向大了一些是手握上了花茎，研磨手指上带有薄薄的茧。

在他缓慢动作起来时，日向也急促地喘息起来，颤抖的呻吟让研磨很受用，“嗯…嗯唔……哈嗯……”，膝盖弯曲起来，小腿肚绷得紧紧的，圆润的脚趾也勾了起来。

日向沾有水渍的手抚在研磨的手上，仿佛在催促他，同时任容对方的手指触碰敏感的乳尖，时轻时重地挑弄，断断续续电流般的快感弥漫了全身，日向过分舒服地让尾巴缠住两人。已经有淫液流在股缝的臀部在研磨胯间不自觉地扭摆着，磨蹭着。

“唔啊——呜…！”黏稠滚烫的热流从那一道口扩散开来，研磨的猫尾在那一刹那插进了后穴，尾巴周围的猫毛都被液体沾湿。

研磨衔住了他的耳垂，日向只觉得顷刻间就会融化掉一样。想要报复的日向用湿漉的右手揉上研磨的下巴处，少量的白浊粘在脖颈处，慢慢流下消失在黑衬衫下。

日向尽情的肆虐起研磨的脖子，听到研磨咽喉里发出的呼噜声，便用舌尖接触到他的喉结，舔弄着，吮吸着，和发情的母猫没了什么区别。

“哼啊，唔！”侵入日向唇齿的舌尖灵活地缠住他的舌根，嚣张地扫荡着他每一颗牙齿，津液顺着嘴角流淌下去，研磨捏着他的乳尖，仿佛真的像对待母猫那样开拓着他的乳头。

柔软的黑发轻轻的扫过日向的皮肤，本就大大张开的双腿被弯折到小腹上，日向有些害怕但又毫无眼力见的带了丝挑衅意味地开口：“唔！…我不是母猫…！”

“嗯…你错了，翔阳，你是我的母猫…”被淋湿的猫尾抽出，研磨下身的肉刃抵在日向的臀缝，嵌入了他的腿根间，缓慢地厮磨起来。

日向整个身子被顶得上下晃动起来，这与真正的性交极为接近的接触让他难以自持，他不知道身上这只大猫什么时候会发起真正的“进攻”。

他嘟了嘟嘴，抬手挡上栗眼，粉红的脸颊与嫩白的手内臂对比鲜明，情色更加了一个档次，日向腿却情不自禁地夹紧了研磨的腰，连脚趾都羞耻地弯曲了起来。

“唔嗯…！哈——！！”

灼热的肉刃在日向猝不及防地顶入那湿濡的穴道，吊在空中的脚趾此时像含羞草版蜷缩起来，在又要抽出时，日向一个痉挛抓紧了研磨，研磨趁势一挺腰，拓开了紧致的处子内壁。

“哈啊！进，进来了…呜…呜唔……”白皙优美是背脊挺得很直，两边是蝴蝶骨已经能绽放出一种极致的艳丽和惊心动魄的生命力。研磨的手指慢条斯理地从那里滑下，最后停留在小小的腰窝上。

他将日向抱了起来，使男孩坐在了自己身上，“呜嗯~…！”，股间的性器被他吞得更深。

已经打开的花穴被阴茎填得毫无空隙，日向试图从研磨身上跪坐起来，但身后的那双手钳制着他的腰。日向扭动了屁股，性器在他内里又变粗了一圈。

有了怒气的日向掐上了研磨的脸，俊美白皙的脸上留下了红印。研磨也顺过来捏上了他的手，没有生气的意思，反而纵容了他，将日向的手贴在自己脸颊上。

如果研磨没有那让人脸红的笑意，日向说不定会瞬间消脾气。从交合部位蔓延开来的痒意越发强烈，日向翔阳想站起来，但腰臀以下已如一滩烂泥，完完全全融化在了研磨的身上。

“唔……”日向足弓绷紧后，笨拙地晃起了自己的腰，想要装正经的脸没到一秒就被那妙不可言的快感破坏。

研磨伸手想抚日向的腰，却被日向抬手摸上了他的脖子，慢慢加大了腰上动作的力度，似乎要反过来让他臣服他一次。

研磨笑着闭上眼，将日向抱紧，舔吮了橙发间咸涩却又甘美的汗液，然后再啃咬起朱红的乳粒。

日向大口喘息着，他抑制不住地让腰肢越动越快，股间的嫩肉被进进出出的肉刃捣得汁水四溢。研磨给予他的温柔致命地将他推向一个未知领域。

在濒临高潮时，研磨固紧了他的臀部，由下至上停送起来，每一下温柔却又足够用力深入。

‘可能要顶到心脏了…’

“嗯…哈，一个月…像鬼压床，唔骚扰我，”研磨堵住了日向铃口，恶劣报复地揉捻起来，“翔阳，这是代价…”

日向再次弯下腰，并不是吻他，而是一口咬上了研磨的猫耳。

“唔哼…嗯唔，…呜啊啊！！—！”突然被猛烈插进出，日向被顶撞得气息乱得如一团麻，高潮战栗地来临，白色的浊液分成了几股喷溅在两人小腹上，漫溢到空气里满是一股淫糜的味道。

研磨半软的性器就埋在淫液与精液的混合液里，他垂下眼皮，舔了舔嘴角，抚上日向的背帮他顺着气息，此刻的他就是餍足的猫咪。

一种无法言说的甜蜜在两人炽热的体温间化开来，一直渗进了心里。

fin


End file.
